zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shipwrecked in the Sand/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Crogar: Um… That doesn’t look like a Waypoint. Cece: Because it is the sun, Crogar. (points at the holographic map of Dezer) Here. We are here. (points at the waypoint symbol) The waypoint. Zak: Are you sure, Cece? Cece: I have plotted our course referencing all the ancient astral courts. An Atlantean Navigatrix is never mistaken. (A video game ping is heard) Zak: Whoa! Well, what just happened? Cece: I don’t know. The map is… What? (The holographic map shows the Chaos sinking into a quicksand, and the words “Game Over” appears) Zak: Looks like it’s “Game Over”! (laughs) Cece: Ha, ha Surface humor. So dry. (looks at Caramba) Caramba: Don’t look at me. (points at Zak) He’s the captain, he gives the orders! Cece: A captain should set an example, not behave like clownfish. Zak: (laughs) Okay, okay. Caramba, give us the real chart: Cece’s one. (laughs) Sorry Cece, but you should have seen your face. Priceless! (sits on his chair) Calabrass: Argh! The girl’s right! The captain doesn’t behave like a buffoon. It only encourages others. Zak: (giggles) Come on, Cece, where’s your sense of humor? Cece: Humor makes us weak. Zak: But Dezer is dead boring. Look around: sand, sand, sand. I was just trying to lighten up the… (a roar is heard outside) Situation! Uh… Clovis is heard screaming) Battle stations! (The Seven Cs all run to the stern of the Chaos) Uhh… what is that? (points at a large robotic scorpion) Crogar: An insect. But bigger. (Cece fires her blaster at the scorpion, and hits it in its eye. But scorpion fires acid to the Seven Cs and they all move out of the way. The acid hits two barrels and melt them) Zak: The supplies! No one messes with snack time! (He leaps out of the ship) Calabrass! Give me the Eye of… (the scorpion knocks at the Chaos) Hey! (He gets flung back onto the deck of the Chaos) Who gave the order to turn about? Clovis: The Chaos! Zak: Hey, I’m Captain here. We turn when I say-- Caramba: A wise decision! That big buster will scour us to our keel if we fight it face to face! Zak: Running from a fight? That’s setting a bad example! Cece: Zak Storm is right, we must hold our course. The Navigatrix shows the Waypoint is within reach. (The map detects the Waypoint)'' '''Zak: Ha! See, I’m right! Let’s crew up and sting that bug! (The scorpion is still chasing the Chaos) Crogar:'' Don’t give it any ideas, Captain! (The holographic map beeps) '''Zak: Cece! Are we positive about the Waypoint’s location? Cece: Trust me, hold course! I will take care of the creature. Caramba: Are you serious? You intend to attack that thing? Zak: We are! (Zak spins the steering wheel, causing the Chaos to skid and Crogar, Cece, and Caramba to slide past Clovis and hit the rail of the stern) Clovis: Uh, that’s unpleasant for me too, you know. No need to “ahhh” about it. Crogar: Warn Crogar next time! I get dizzy. (Zak sees the scorpion) Zak: Go! Cece: Go? “Go” is not a warning! (The Chaos pins the scorpion) Zak: Ah! (Cece fires her blaster at the scorpion’s eyes, scaring it away) That, my friends, is how you squish a bug! Chaos, set a course for the Waypoint! (The Chaos groans in accord and walks to where the Waypoint is) Zak: Nice zapping, Cece. Cece: An elite archer of the Imperial guard never misses her target. (Clovis looks around Dezer) Clovis: He could be playing possum. Caramba: Scorpions don’t play possum… Do they? Calabrass: Starboard, ho! (Zak looks to his left) The other starboard! Zak: What? (The scorpion knocks the Chaos aside, shutting down his power) Uh, Chaos? Caramba: Chaos! Zak: Oh… no, no, no! He’s hurt! Caramba: It’s his turbines! (pulls out his device) And Power couplings! And oil pumps and-- Crogar: (points at the scorpion) And it’s coming back for us! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, the Eye of the Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria) Zak: Axe of lightning! Hi-yah! (Zak electrocutes the scorpion. The Chaos suddenly powers up) Caramba: False alarm. All he needed was some T.L. Me. And a minor pneumatic re-calibration. The Chaos is like new. (Zak notices Cece) Well, don’t all thank me at once. Sheesh! Zak: I don’t like that look, Cece. What’s the matter? Other than, you know, the obvious monster scorpion. Cece: The chase has brought us to our destination. But-- Clovis: No Waypoint. In fact, way offpoint. (The Chaos walks away. Farther away, Anubis arrives) Anubis: More for my collection… (Inside the Captain’s Cabin, Cece is looking through a few books on the shelf) Zak: It’s not that big a deal, Cece, we all make mistakes. Some of us bigger than others, but-- Cece: That’s just it, Zak, I do not make mistakes! I'' am Atlantean! I… I put the crew in danger. I got us lost. This is a colossal failure. '''Zak:' Aren’t we being a bit dramatic? We just push on and look around. I’m sure that-- Cece: I am not worthy of being second in command. Zak: Huh! (At the deck, Crogar, Caramba, and Clovis are all eavesdropping the conversation) Crogar, Clovis, and Caramba: Huh? (Cece opens the door, and the guys all pretend that they didn’t listen to her. Clovis innocently whistles, Crogar pretends to think, and Caramba gets confused. Zak follows Cece out) Zak: Are you crazy? Cece: You think me insane? Zak: What? No! Moody maybe, but-- Cece: I'' am to blame for this mess, right? '''Zak:' No! Well, I… We… Guys, tell her we don’t blame her! Guys! Clovis: We don’t blame you for getting us lost in the middle of the desert with no Waypoint in sight. Crogar: And you did save us from the scorpion’s claws that you made us fight in the first place… Caramba: And, stopped the Chaos from being completely destroyed in the process that you started… accidentally. Sorry! Cece: Ugh! (The Seven Cs all split up. A few hours later, Cece is sitting alone sulking near the Plank) Zak: She’s been up there for hours now. Crogar: You shouldn’t have said she was insane. Zak: I said “crazy”. It’s an expression. Calabrass: In my day, such a navigation error meant a walk down the plank! Clovis: Oh, those were the days. (In the Captain’s Cabin at night, Cece enters the room to see Zak snoring) Cece: I wish I could take things as lightly as you. But a rule is a rule. I shall find the Waypoint. You have my word, Zak Storm. (Cece leaves the room. The next morning, the guys are all searching for Cece) Clovis: No Cece, not anywhere. I even checked the galley, a couple of times. (burps) Caramba: She was looking pretty miserable. You don’t think… Actually, I do think. She went off on her own! Zak: We have to find her. Everyone to their stations. Crogar: Zak, Crogar wants a different station. Zak: What? Why? (sees an army of scorpions heading to the Chaos) Ooh! I’m starting to hate the beach. Calabrass: Outnumbered and out-stinged. Zak: This would be the perfect time for Cece to shoot ‘em up. Clovis: Or pass out warm doughnuts. Crogar: Ha-ha! It is a good day for bashing a scorpion. Caramba: Hand to hand? You are all crazy! (Zak whistles to the Plank and he starts surfing in the sky. Meanwhile, Crogar gets off the ship and battles the scorpions) Crogar: Whoa! (Two scorpions capture Crogar) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Dezer! Activate! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Dezer) (Zak defeats the scorpions, setting Crogar free. Crogar and Zak both high-five and cheer. Caramba screams as a few scorpions are on the Chaos) Caramba: Ahhh! (A scorpion grabs Clovis) Clovis: Now you grab me, now you don’t! (phases through the scorpion's claw) (The Cs all finish fighting the scorpions, but Caramba and Clovis both get off the Chaos) Caramba and Clovis: Ahh! Clovis: Ha, ha! (The guys all look at the leg of the Chaos) Caramba: We can’t sail anymore. It’s impossible for the Chaos to retract his leg. All we can do is just… uh, limp along. Calabrass: Agh, singe my beard! A ship with a wooden leg. Zak: Cece couldn’t have gotten very far. (A scorpion beeps) What? (Zak walks to the scorpion as its beep accelerate and stops. He picks up something from the scorpion. In the Captain’s Cabin, the guys are all examining it) Caramba: Wow, fascinating! An electronic excrescence connected to the part of the brain that controls movement. Clovis: I had one of those. A brain, I mean. That’s normal right? Caramba: Of course it’s not normal! These monsters are remotely controlled. Crogar: Who is this remotely? Crogar would have words with him! Zak: Remotely isn’t a… Oh, forget it. Caramba, can you track the signal? (After Caramba tracks the signal, the guys are all outside the Chaos) Caramba: I found it. Just over that dune! A phenomenal source of energy. Zak: As in, Waypoint phenomenal? (Zak looks at Caramba’s tracking device) Crogar: What is that dot? More scorpions? Xaramba: No… something smaller. Something… Cece-ish. (The tracking device shows an image of Cece) Zak: Caramba, how much time do you need to repair the Chaos? Caramba: One, maybe two-- (Crogar growls) A half hour? Zak: Good! You two stay and repair the Chaos. I’ll go look for her with Calabrass and Crogar. Let’s roll! (Zak runs off, but Crogar doesn’t follow him) Crogar! (Crogar follows Zak) Caramba: Uh, what do we do if the scorpions come back? Clovis:' I’ll think of something glorious! Caramba:' That makes me feel so much better… (Meanwhile, Zak and Crogar are outside a large floating pyramid) Zak: She’s that way! Calabrass: Ya think we can walk in here, rescue Cece, and up anchor just like that? Zak: Mm-hmm. Crogar: Simple. Crogar like that. (Crogar and Zak both enter the pyramid) Anubis: Rejoice, child. Your search is over. Anubis, Guardian of the Waypoint, shall take good care of you. Just as he cares for all the beautiful things in his collection! Wrapped, anointed and preserved. Forever! (In the hallways, Zak is looking at Caramba’s device) Zak: Cece’s close. Let’s sneak around back and see-- Crogar: Vikings do not sneak. Zak: Crogar, no! (Crogar slams his sword at the door, causing an alarm that alerts Anubis) Anubis: More for my collection… (Anubis leaves his collection room. Back to Zak and Crogar, various traps have been set) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, quick! Eye of the Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria) (Zak bursts the door open with Calabrass) Zak: Sorry, Crogar. I got better tools. (Crogar and Zak enter the room. As they run through the hallways, Zak notices someone nearby) Oh! (Crogar and Zak notice the captive Cece and run to rescue her) Cece, we’ll get you out of here! (Zak removes the wrap that’s around Cece’s mouth) Cece: No! The Waypoint! It is here! Anubis said he was its guardian! Crogar: What did she say? Zak: She’s really happy to see us. (looks at the device) Cece: No, you do not understand! The Ko-Vo-Stor demands that I redeem myself. I must find the Waypoint. (Crogar tries to tear the wraps out of Cece’s body) Crogar: (grunts) Cursed linens! Zak: Ko-Vo-what? Cece: The Ko-Vo-Stor! It is the Atlantean code of honor. It forbids me to return to the ship. It demands that I prove myself. Zak: I don’t give a hoot about the Co-co-nut! We gotta blow! (Cece angrily glares at him) That’s not quite what I meant. The Co-co-loco-poco is very important, but can’t it wait until… (Crogar grunts as he finally tears the mummy wrap) Crogar: Argh! Finally! Like Viking Christmas. Zak: Is there really a Viking Christmas? Never mind. Get outta here! (Anubis captures Zak) Ahh! Anubis: You shall be part of my collection. You desire the Waypoint of Dezer to free yourself from the Triangle? (Anubis summons mummy wraps around Zak) Zak: Uh, something like that. Anubis: The Triangle is like death once you’ve crossed over. You never return! Zak: Crogar, Cece, go back to the Chaos! That’s an order! (Crogar picks up Cece and carries her back to the Chaos) Anubis: Your life force will mingle with those who, like you, sought to escape my grasp. Zak: Sorry, A-noob, I’m not collectable. I’m an original! Calabrass, Eye of Vapir! Now! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Vapir. Using the Eye’s mist power, Zak and Calabrass phase through Anubis and flies back to the Chaos) (Zak and Calabrass both detransform once they made it back to the Chaos) Zak: Ah! (grunts) Ha, ha, ha! How awesome is that? Do we rock or… (sees that Cece isn’t on board) Where’s Cece? Clovis: Tried to stop her, Cap’n. Turns out she can punch ghosts. Zak: Wait, she’s gone? Again? Crogar: To look for the Waypoint. Zak: Impossible. Nobody’s that stubborn! Caramba: Apparently, she has not been informed. (Calabrass turns around) Calabrass: Starboard! (The guys all look at their left side of the Chaos, causing Calabrass to clear his throat.The guys all look at their right side and sees an army of scorpions marching. The Chaos runs to the direction of the scorpions) Caramba: I have a signal! No claws, no tail… Zak: You found Cece? Caramba: And, from these power readings, it appears she’s found the Waypoint. Crogar: So did Crogar! Look! (The guys all see Cece standing before the Waypoint) Cece: I am redeemed! (Anubis appears) Anubis: Redeemed? No. Cece: Ah! Anubis: Doomed? Yes! (tosses Cece aside and captures her, making her scream) I am Anubis, master of sand and scorpions! Guardian of the gate! No one leaves the Triangle! (The Chaos reaches to the Waypoint) Calabrass: Quick! We must activate the Waypoint before it disappears! Zak: But, Cece? Calabrass: We cannot save Cece and open the Waypoint. It’s one or the other. The choice is yours, Cap'n. Cece: (grunts) No! The Waypoint! The good of the many before the good of just one! You acted like a true captain, Zak Storm. The Ko-Vo-Stor is appeased. (sees Zak surfing on the Plank) Huh? Zak: Yo, Anube dude! (charges to Anubis and punches him) Heads up! (Anubis grunts. Zak grabs Cece) Cece: Ah! No, this is not logical! You fool! You cannot give up the Waypoint! Zak: First off, you’re welcome. Second, who says we can’t do both? (Zak and Cece gets back to the Chaos. Clovis hugs Cece) Clovis: Cece! Caramba: Coordinates set. Next stop: Waypoint! Zak: I am Captain Zak Storm! And in the name of the Seven Seas, I claim this Way-- (The Waypoint disappears, making him gasps. Zak sees Anubis nearby) That dog-nosed so-and-so moved it! Cece: That means… I never made a mistake. It was Anubis. He has the power to move the Waypoint! (Anubis leaps onto the Chaos) Zak: Anubis! You cut me off right in the middle of my awesome speech! (Cece fires her blaster at Anubis, but he didn’t feel any harm. He summons a thunderstorm and an army of scorpions) Chaos, shake a leg! Shake all six! (Zak runs to the steering wheel just as two scorpions charge to the Chaos) Hi-yah! (The Chaos moves back and the two scorpions run into each other. Crogar leaps out of the Chaos and attack the scorpions. Meanwhile, Cece is fighting against Anubis) Cece: Yah! (Nearby, Clovis is also fighting against the scorpions) Clovis: Yes! (sees a scorpion coming to him) Uhh! (The scorpion is about to attack Clovis, but the Chaos blasts at it, saving him. The Seven Cs all notice that Anubis is summoning more scorpions) Zak: Concentrate your attacks on his head. Maybe we can knock some sense into him! Cece: Yes. Together we can distract him. We can weaken him long enough to beat a retreat. Crogar: Retreat? Viking knows no such word! Zak: Crogar! Not you too? I suppose we could charge… the other way! (Crogar and Clovis both get back onto the Chaos) Okay! Let’s try this again. (He summons the Plank) Only this time… together! (Zak and Crogar both get onto the Plank) Anubis: Yes. Come to me! Come to your end! Cece: Not today! (Cece and Caramba both fire at Anubis) Zak: Push it! It’s working! (Zak and Crogar both jump down from the Plank) Eat justice, Anubis! (Zak and Crogar both punch Anubis off the bow of the Chaos) Clovis: Ha-ha, if I were funnier, I’d crack a clever joke about dogs digging holes! But I’m not… (Anubis captures Zak) Zak: Huh? Ahh! (two scorpions surrounds Zak’s crew) Uhh… (Anubis picks him up) Hey! Anubis: No one leaves the Triangle! (The scorpion army are piling onto the Chaos) Cece: Ah, ah! (Anubis’ tentacles are about to strike Zak) Zak: Ah, ah! (looks up to see the thunderstorm) Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak electrocutes Anubis and the scorpions, defeating them. The storm is clear, and Zak leaps back onto the Chaos) Now, where was I? Oh yeah! To the Waypoint! (The Chaos walks to the Waypoint) Anubis: Nobody… Nobody escapes my grasp! (The Waypoint disappears) Zak: What? Ah, man! Not again! (Anubis disappears) Cece: When he said “no one leaves the Triangle”, he meant it. (Later, Cece is applying bandages to Crogar’s right arm) Zak: Well, we’re not mummies in some noob’s collection. I’m calling that a win. Calabrass: This requires exemplary punishment. Cece has stranded us all on this ocean of sand. Zak: What are you talking about bone brain? She found the Waypoint! She’ll find it again. (to Cece) I don’t know about your people and that Co-co-mo-joe code you live by, but I do know you’re the best second in command I could ever hope for. I believe in you. (hugs Cece) Cece: Even though my stubbornness put us all in danger? Zak: Not stubbornness, honor. Honor is one of the most important things to have. That, and friends. Caramba: And perhaps, a good wrench. Clovis: And handsome calves. Definitely. (Crogar starts to cry) Crogar: Crogar has headache in his eyes. Cece: If you thought the Atlantean Ko-Vo-Stor is extreme, you will definitely not like when FOn-Parr arrives. (The guys all gasp) Zak: The Fon-what? (Cece starts to laugh) Cece: You should see your face! Priceless! (laughing) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts